Tears in Heaven
by ChibiTot-chan
Summary: The people we lose in this world, memories of them will always be etched in our hearts. But the pain of them not being there for us, witll cause the tears to cry for their remorse.


Author Notes: Alright. This is a story that I had swimming in my head. Hopefully people we can all get me on the right track here.  
  
*********************  
  
Rain, it was raining today. The weather couldn't have picked a better day to show its grey face and tears. She sighed as she walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. Silence greeted her waiting ears, as thunder boomed outside.  
  
Usagi sighed as she sat down at the table. She heard the ticking of the clock as every second passed by. He wasn't home yet, it was only a little after two in the morning. But, he was always this late getting home from missions.  
  
But she knew he was never coming back home. The empty apartment where his stuff once occupied told her that alone. So it was only her once again. A cold shiver ran down her spine, as she clung to herself to feel safe.  
  
The silence of the room lulled her to sleep, as she lied on the small couch. Usagi closed her eyes as she her thoughts were turned to a certain brown haired boy. A smile gracing her face, even in sleep she found the strength to smile.  
  
Usagi woke up the sun hitting in her eyes. She opened them slightly as trying to guard her eyes from the light, trying to get adjusted to the sudden brightness in the room. She blinked as she sat up, there was something different.  
  
Usagi opened the curtains to her sliding glass window as she looked at the bright day. "Funny, it was only cloudy yesterday." She thought. Usagi blinked as she watched the birds fly across her window she smiled softly.  
  
A glimpse of something caught her eye as she saw the figure of a person. He was tall with messy brown hair he was wearing a green tank top with black spandex. His face held no sign of emotion, but his dark blue eyes told her differently.  
  
*****  
  
I'll find my way  
  
Through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay  
  
Here in heaven.  
  
....  
  
Usagi turned around quickly.  
  
"Heero?" she asked.  
  
She whipped her body around to see if he was really there. She frowned as she saw nothing, but an empty space where he was standing just moments ago. Tears escaped her eyes as she fell to the ground, he was gone.  
  
*************  
  
Heero watched Usagi from the clouds above. He watched indifferently with no emotions crossing his face, although he knew a little sunshine would help her feel better.  
  
He was a cold and heartless person. A perfect soldier created for wars and missions not to deal with other feeling emotions. But when he was badly injured that night, he fainted right on the beach. She took him home with her, tending to his wounds.  
  
When he saw her for the first time, she looked like an angel. She had bright yellow hair, with soft blue eyes that looked at him with worry. A smile graced her face as talked to him, asking him if he was well.  
  
He snorted as he thought about where he was. Did a man such as himself belong here? In a world where there was nothing but peace?  
  
No. A man such as himself didn't belong highly in the ranks of things such as heaven.  
  
********  
  
I must be strong  
  
And carry on,  
  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven.  
  
....  
  
Usagi sat down on the beach. She watched as the sun reflected off the water, as the waves lapped against the sand of the beach. She watched as children ran down into the water.  
  
They laughed as the water hit their legs, as they caused the water to jump up from impact of their feet.  
  
**** Beyond the door,  
  
There's peace I'm sure,  
  
And I know there'll be no more  
  
Tears in heaven.  
  
...  
  
A group of teenage girls looked up at the bright sky, as they continued down the sidewalk. It was always sunny and happy looking they didn't know when it was ever going to rain.  
  
Usagi smiled as she looked up at the sky, the sun seemed to pulse brighter at her thoughts. She smiled slightly as she thought it might be one who she holds dear to her heart.  
  
*************  
  
Twenty years have come and gone, as a small church was being occupied by many people that sunny day. The whole seats were filled as everyone awaited the priest, everyone dressed up in black.  
  
Their looks held reverence as they looked at the coffin that was at the far right of the stand, someone has left this world for a better place.  
  
*************  
  
A young blonde girl stood at the edge of a cloud, as she watched the people of Tokyo, walking hastily down the streets.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
The girl turned around slowly as she saw a boy standing there with a smile upon his face, he didn't look a day older then when he left her. She smiled as she walked towards him.  
  
They hugged as they looked at one another a smile upon their face. Heero took her hand, and they walked down the path towards a bright light.  
  
***** Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  
...  
  
"Heero, I love you"  
  
*******************  
  
Amy walked through the park as she made her way towards Usagi's apartment, to clear it out for Usagi's parents. They felt they couldn't move a thing after she died.  
  
She glanced through the park at the scenery. The weather was strange this month, it hasn't rained once. Amy saw a tree that had carvings in the bark of the tree. Curious, she walked up to the tree.  
  
"True love doesn't have a happy ending, that's because true love doesn't have an ending."  
U. Tsukino Yuy  
  
***********  
  
Well. I hope everyone liked that, I was kind of shocked to see I wrote that. 


End file.
